Varac
Durante la Edad oscura, el reino de Varac es una región en el plano de Lāgos bajo el control directo del dios-rey Sau Pavanani y sus descendientes. Geografía Varac abarca la Tormenta entera verticalmente, y está estratificada tanto a nivel práctico como social. Las clases mas bajas viven en los kankari debajo de la tormenta, la tormenta en sí suele ser el dominio de los militares, que la patrullan y por encima de todo existe el dominio del sol, donde viven los nobles, ya sean ascendidos desde el inferior o descendientes de Sau Pavanani La capital de Varac es Tophana, la Ciudadela de la Tormenta Eterna: un gigantesco kankari en forma de cilindro vertical cuya parte superior sobresale sobre la tormenta a modo de iceberg y alberga la Ciudadela, incluyendo el Gran Templo donde reside Sau mismo y Varkasopa Surya, la Academia del Sol. Historia La historia de Varac está atada a la del dios-rey Sau Pavanani; cuando llegó a la zona, se mezcló indiscriminadamente con las poblaciones nativas (que aun no habían conseguido poblar los kankari más altos) y sus primeros descendientes lucharon por hacerse con el control de todo el territorio. It is a window onto the greatest of all glory, and into the deepest of all oblivion. —NetStorm: Islands at War La historia podemos dividirla en tres etapas: durante la primera tenemos un montón de nobles-sacerdotes disputándose terreno, construyendo extraños ingenios tecnománticos que no terminan de entender y matándose los unos a los otros, con sacrificios humano(ide)s opcionales en nombre de Sau. Is this how things are meant to be? I am unable to awaken you. Does our fate lie in destruction? —Bahamut Lagoon Durante la segunda etapa, no hay ducados sino reinos. Hay tecnologías medio olvidadas y los descendientes de Sau lo son ya en un tercer o cuarto grado, así que no saben exactamente de qué va todo. Esta etapa termina con una gran batalla entre dos coaliciones, la muerte de ambos líderes y la reentrada en escena de Sau Pavanani, formándose una alianza de los reinos superiores Fire on the Fleet. Which one? —Last Exile Durante la tercera etapa, el reino unificado de Varac tiene el control de los dominios (o eso dice) y gobierna con mano de hierro desde lo más alto hasta tan bajo como puede llegar (pero no hasta el fondo) No está claro qué es lo que Sau Pavanani opina de todo el asunto. Algunos dicen que aceptó e incluso promovió los sacrificios que ofrecieron sus descendientes y sus seguidores y a raíz de ellos alcanzó el estatus de divinidad. Otros dudan que tenga semejante status. Unos dicen que ocurrió a pesar suyo pero ahora es prisionero de las circunstancias. Lo único que se sabe es que Sau habita en Tophana y a veces sale de allí en persona para tomar una decisión sobre la política del reino: puede ser algo tan importante como el cese de una guerra entre ducados o algo tan irrelevante como el precio de los lápices... Gobierno Varac es una teocracia oficialmente encabezada por el dios-rey Sau Pavanani, pero este está recluido en las torres de Tophana la mayor parte del tiempo, saliendo solo para dictar política de la forma mas general posible, de forma que el gobierno está a nivel práctico en manos de noventa y nueve reyes, generales, sabios y consejeros que reciben el nombre de Amin. Si bien algunos de los sacerdotes de Sau, como el sumo sacerdote del templo en Tophana, ocupan puestos en el consejo de los Amin, la mayor parte de ellos tienden a ser consejeros y secretarios de los príncipes y generales que realmente gobiernan sus dominios. Finalmente, los orékala son augures consagrados por Sau de los que se dicen que ven el futuro a través de sus ojos. Algunos de ellos están presentes en las jerarquías eclesiásticas oficiales, pero otros son místicos itinerantes que viajan por el reino. Tropas La mayor parte de los ejércitos de Varac consisten en selsana, que son básicamente infantería de marina viajando por la tormenta a bordo de kanzilo, o kankari de guerra, cuyo tamaño oscila entre el de un pequeño navío y un gigantesco portaaviones donde pueden posarse kanzilo menores. También son importantes los evisavāra que cabalgan ēviyana (criaturas draconiles) a la batalla. Regimientos de estos pueden comandar kanzilo propios a la batalla, desde donde abordan las islas del enemigo. Finalmente, los lensarai son tropas de lanceros de élite que atacan criaturas como los ēviyana o los golem mas poderosos del enemigo lanzándose desde gran altura. Muchos lansarai poseen naturalmente alas (tengu, aasimar...), mientras que otros emplean armaduras encantadas. Véase También akalama Inspirado por Varac fue diseñado mezclando todo lo que pueda sacar de mundos de islas flotantes. El idioma varaciano es, desde el punto de vista del mundo, un dialecto de celestial. Para construir nombres en el empezamos con el idioma Gujarati (escrito con el alfabeto devanāgarī) y retocamos las palabras hasta que empiecen a sonar bien, aunque la estética oscilará entre árabe e indonesia y la cultura parece estar convirtiéndose en un mish-mash de ideas sacadas de otras historias (véanse las referencias al final) y mitologías y filosofías orientales. Netstorm - islas flotantes y los cinco principios Bahamut Lagoon - más islas flotantes, y una guerra entre dioses Lupata (Los Viajes de Gulliver) - inspiró Tophana Obelisk y Township (Breath of Fire) - inspiraron Tophana Last Exile - inspiró los selsana, kanzilos y en parte Urja Xen (Half-Life) - para las islas más esotéricas. Assassin’s Creed - por su versión particular de le parkour Category:Naciones (Edad oscura)